You don't know what you've got until it's gone
by jasperHALE11
Summary: Dean and Sam argue. It's not till Sam's in danger that Dean realises how much he needs his little brother. NOT A DEATH FIC
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you Dean, there's no case here. We may as well leave tonight" stated Sam. "For the last time, Sam, no!" Dean's patience was being tried by his younger brother and Dean was getting angry. He liked it here. "So the reason you're determined to stay has nothing to do with the hot bartender?" Sam raised his eyebrow. Dean laughed sarcastically "Sam, you're being pathetic" Even though the hot bartender was part of why Dean wanted to stay... "Fine." Sam said and he walked out the motel.

It wasn't until the chilly air hit him that Sam wished he hadn't walked out the room. It had been a week since Bobby died and tensions had never been higher between the two Winchesters. Sam just wanted to leave that town and find something to hunt, to take his anger out on. Dean, on the other hand, wanted to stay and flirt with the women and drink himself silly. That seemed to be his way of coping and Sam was sick of it. He started walking, with no idea where he was actually going.

* * *

><p>Dean cursed under his breath as Sam slammed the door behind him. "Stupid" he said and he wasn't referring to the younger Winchester. Dean knew he hadn't been fair on Sam. They'd both lost Bobby yet Dean was being selfish as always. He opened a bottle of beer and put it to his mouth. Before he took two swigs, however, he heard the screech of wheels outside and a thud. Dean's heart dropped. He opened the door and ran out into the now pouring rain, the pain in his gut was too much to ignore.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was still focused on what had just happened back in the motel and what had happened with Bobby that he didn't pay attention to the fact he'd just strolled right into a road. The blaring lights and the sound of the horn brought him back to the present, he just managed to turn his head and see the bright lights of the car before it was under him and he was rolling off the back end. But the car didn't stop, it drove off and left him there, lay in the middle of the road, unable to move, unable to register what was going on, unable to breathe.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean ran. He had no time to catch his breath, no time to grab a coat, no time to lock the motel door behind him. As he sprinted one word kept repeating itself, over and over in his mind - "Sammy". He didn't know how, but he just knew that something was wrong, the moment he heard the tires screeching.<p>

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and his heart skipped a beat. A lump rose in his throat and tears pricked his eyes. He could see a figure when he got to the road, a limp figure lay there. His Sammy.

Running into the now empty road, he skidded on his knees as he approached his brother. Sam looked so fragile, his eyes closed, blood dripping from inside his ear, his right leg definitely broken. "Sammy?" Dean choked. Furiously he began shouting "Sammy! Sammy! Sam!" Dean drew out his mobile and dialled those familiar three digits. "There's been an accident" Dean said. After explaining where he was, he hung up and put all his attention back onto his little brother. Dean could hear him breathing but his breaths were ragged and he knew Sam must have been winded too. He scooped his brother's upper half into his arms carefully so as not to damage anything else and he let the tears poor. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry" Dean grasped his brother tighter "We can leave this town right now and we can go wherever you want to, okay Sammy? Please, Sammy, wake up!" He could hear the blair of the sirens in the distance and he looked up to the direction they were coming from just as he heard the greatest sound in the world, the sound that made Dean's heart restart and that brought his world back to him. "It's Sam" whispered the familiar, weak voice of his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The medics had repeatedly told Dean to back off but to hell if he would just leave his brother alone. He held Sam's hand tightly in his grasp as Sam was taken into the back of the ambulance. Throughout the journey Sam drifted in and out of consciousness but each time his eyes opened – they were focused on Dean.

Dean had been asleep in the waiting room chair for what seemed like seconds before he was being shaken awake. "You can see your brother now Sir. The operation went well and Sam is stable but unconscious."

* * *

><p>Sam had never looked so fragile. Dean felt tears prick his eyes when he saw his brothers limp body lay in the hospital bed, with so many wires attached to him. He slumped down in the chair beside Sam and looked at his brothers bruised face. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean mumbled "I should have been looking out for you. I mean, that's my job right? I can't lose you, dammit. Come back to me, Sammy. The nurses here aren't even hot, bud." Sam remained still and comatose and Dean slumped back in the chair; it would be a long wait until Sam woke up but he was prepared to wait. Dean wouldn't be leaving until his brother opened his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had now been in hospital for two days. His whole body felt stiff and groggy when he awoke, his mind was dazed and confused and his mouth was as dry as a bone. It took him a few attempts before he could fully open his eyes and take in what was around him. It was nothing special, a normal hospital room, a normal hospital bed, a normal hospital chair. It was what was sat in the chair, sound asleep that caught Sam's attention. Dean. Sam's eyes lit up and he tried to force that name out of his mouth. "D-"was all he managed to stutter before he began to panic. His chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Sam's eyes closed tight and darkness surrounded him once more.<p> 


End file.
